


What Happens in the Village

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Category: Free!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Confessions, For the Future Festival (Free!), I'm going to leave this up but it's pretty terrible, M/M, Olympics, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tell me, Haru, when <i>exactly</i> did walking into people fucking in the middle of the goddamn hallway become a reasonable occurrence for you?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Village

**Author's Note:**

> For the Future Festival: Day 7 - Olympics
> 
> Inspired by [lurid real-world accounts](http://espn.go.com/olympics/summer/2012/story/_/id/8133052/athletes-spill-details-dirty-secrets-olympic-village-espn-magazine%22%22) of scandalous sexcapades in the Olympic Villages.

"…So on that last exchange, I think we— shit!"

Rin nearly fell down the stairs as he and Haruka rounded the corner and walked right into a couple going at it in the stairwell.

"Oi! Wha- what do you think you're _doing_?" he spluttered at them, averting his eyes.

The blonde woman, very tall, one long leg hooked over the gentleman's shoulder, yelled something not-very-friendly-sounding at him in some Germanic language (Haru thought she might be a volleyball player), while her stocky, muscular companion (field throwing?) shot them a look over his shoulder - _do you **mind**?_

Haruka grabbed Rin by the elbow and pulled him briskly down the final few steps and out the exit. He said nothing as Rin gaped, allowing him time to collect himself.

"What the hell," Rin managed, "what did they… right in the stairwell, we almost tripped over them!"

Haru said nothing. He, too, felt fairly taken aback, but preferred not to show that to Rin.

"Did they think they wouldn't get caught?" wondered Rin. "Did they _want_ to get caught? Holy fuck, I can't believe we just saw that."

Haru kept walking, still holding Rin by the elbow.

"I can't believe _you're_ taking this so lightly!" Rin leveled at Haru. "How are you not freaking out right now?"

"It's just sex," said Haru calmly, though in truth he did feel a little flustered.

"'Just sex'?" repeated Rin, incredulous.

Haru shrugged.

"Just sex," Rin said again, pulling his elbow free, "right, totally normal. Tell me, Haru, when _exactly_ did walking into people fucking in the middle of the goddamn hallway become a reasonable occurrence for you?"

Haruka put his hands in his jacket pockets. "When we got to the Olympic Village," he answered truthfully.

Rin slowed down and stopped walking, staring at Haru. "…What?"

Haru stopped as well, looking back over his shoulder at Rin to respond. "You must have noticed."

"Noticed what?"

Haru turned around completely now. "Seriously, Rin?"

Rin's expression became defensive. "I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

"You must be really focused," Haru interrupted. "I thought for sure you were seeing it."

"Seeing _what_?" Rin snapped.

Haru rolled his eyes. "The _sex_ , Rin," he replied, and turned to keep walking.

" _Huh?_ " Rin jogged a couple paces to catch up, and then it was his turn to take Haruka by the elbow. "Damn it, Haru, stop with the cryptic speak and explain what you're talking about."

Haru stood and contemplated Rin for a moment, who appeared to still be flustered as well as now also irritated. The color in his cheeks looked nice, Haru thought. He shook his head slightly and said, "Rin. Everyone here is having sex with everyone else, everywhere. All the time."

Rin looked dumbfounded.

Haru continued. "It stopped being surprising after I realized that it was normal here."

Rin furrowed his brows. "Normal, huh?"

Haru shrugged. "Do you still want to get lunch?" he asked, stepping down the path again.

"Yeah, sure," said Rin, falling in beside him, and then, "What do you mean, everyone?"

Haru was beginning to tire of this line of questioning, now that the novelty of Rin's shock had worn off. "Everyone. Different sports, different countries, in the dorms, the training areas, men, women, all over the place. I don't know what part you're not understanding."

"What I'm not understanding," said Rin, "is how hundreds - thousands? - of the planet's most beautiful people have apparently been hooking up all around me without my even having noticed it."

Haru kept walking.

"This changes everything..." he heard Rin mutter to himself. 

Now Haru was really irritated. "Maybe you should go find someone yourself," he suggested, picking up his walking pace. The shocked look on Rin's face was worth Haru's annoyance at the conversation. "That Dutch swimmer with the dark hair, what's her name."

"Kromowidjojo?" said Rin in disbelief, pronouncing it admirably. "Haru, you can't-"

"Or that American gold medalist you won't shut up about."

" _What_?" came Rin's choked reply. "He - that - that's not - Haru, what the fuck?"

Haru kept walking, silent, satisfied. He wasn't expecting the backhand that smacked him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Fuck you, Haru," scowled Rin. "First off, he's not even on the team, he retired ages ago, you know that. And anyway, there's only one swimmer I want to fuck in this Olympic village, and it sure as shit ain't Michael Phelps." He shuddered.

Disgusted at the turn this conversation had taken, Haru decided to end it. "Well, maybe you had better go find them to share your lunch with instead. I'm going ahead."

It was a few paces before Haru realized Rin was no longer following him. _Good,_ he thought, and then he sighed and relented, because it wasn't really fair of him to have baited Rin like that, even if Rin was being an idiot. He turned around. Rin was standing oddly, one hand running through his hair absently, not looking at anything. When he noticed Haruka had stopped, he looked up and dropped his arm to his side, but didn't speak.

"Well?" said Haru.

Rin laughed mirthlessly. "I already am."

"Already are what?"

"Sharing my lunch with them."

Stiffly, Haru began, "If you've already made plans, I don't know why…" but something about the way Rin was looking at him made him stop.

"You're an idiot," said Rin, walking towards him slowly.

Haru stared.

Very close to him, Rin said, "If I'd known it was this kind of place, that no one here cared about that kind of thing," and reached his hand out towards Haru's face, "I would have tried this a lot sooner."

Haruka's head felt like it hadn't caught up with what was happening, like suddenly the tables had turned and Rin was speaking a language he didn't quite understand. "Rin…."

"It's the adrenaline, isn't it?" Rin continued. "The adrenaline, and all of us, athletes in the prime of our lives, cramped in here like the world's sexiest summer camp, and the tension of competing, the pressure, the proximity…." He pulled his hand back. "I guess I’m not immune to it either. Of all the times to… ah, fuck it." 

If Haru didn't take a step back, Rin was going to bump into him. He didn't move. Rin brought his forehead to rest gently against Haru's.

"You have no idea how hard it's been to not just fucking tell you. I thought, for the relay, for the team, I had to keep myself together, not rile you up or make you uncomfortable, but I think… nah, I'm pretty sure… this is what you want too, isn't it?"

Haru parted his lips to say Rin's name again, but was prevented by Rin's mouth on his own.

Rin was right. He wanted it.

"God, Haru," Rin muttered against his mouth, kissing him between phrases, " _god_ , you have no idea, no idea what it's like to watch you in that pool, watch you just slide through the water, you're like liquid yourself, and then you come out dripping wet, and it's just, god, you don't know what it's like."

Slightly stunned, Haruka brought his hand up to run through Rin's hair, something he'd been wanting to do for at least ten years. The texture was softer than his own. He couldn't stop touching it. Rin purred at the sensation. Haru gathered some in his fingers and tugged gently, and Rin groaned. Haru felt heat flare in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to make Rin make that sound again. They broke their kiss.

"I don't want to scare you away," said Rin quietly. "Am I going to freak you out if I tell you the truth?"

"No," said Haru breathlessly, "tell me."

"I've wanted you," said Rin, "for so long. And it's only gotten worse. I think about swimming and I think about you, and that's about it, and you and swimming are basically the same to me, so you're on my mind all the fucking time. God, I just… I _want_ you… and you're always there now, and it's so hard to just..." Rin seemed lost for words for the moment. He pressed his mouth against Haru's again, and then concluded, "...keep it together."

Haru licked his lips. "What is it you want to do?"

Rin gave him a reckless, ravenous look that just about buckled his knees.

_Well then._

"How about," Rin said, voice low and heated, "you and I find ourselves a stairwell?"

**Author's Note:**

> is there a term for fanfic-induced blueballs? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. ~~festival deadlines meant I didn't have time to write a smutty part two BUT I'M PLANNING ON IT.~~
> 
> the amazing @redcirce was my beta for this trash and I am deeply grateful.


End file.
